


April Showers Bring May Flowers

by bookskitten



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, cause i needed this, it's more of a family thing, this is fluffy like nymeria's fur, who is also in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 13:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3851926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookskitten/pseuds/bookskitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arya finds something quite surprising while moving the furniture in their new house</p>
            </blockquote>





	April Showers Bring May Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Weasel is vry important to me, alright?  
> (Sorry if I missed any mistakes)

“How did this green umbrella get in this room?”

Arya frowned at the green umbrella put beside the armchair in the living room.She was sure they didn’t own a green umbrella.

“Gendry!’she called”Get down here!”

Arya wanted to ask him if he made a last second aquisition before moving in the new house, but she doubted it.She heard a little noise from upstairs, probably Gendry trying to finish settin up the shelves or something.

Then she heard a gasp.It was rather quite, and she almost mistook it for one of the noises from upstairs.AlmostArya took little steps towards the armchair and then went beside it.

She almost screamed.Not from fear, but from surprise.

Crouched beside the armchair was a little girl, who was silently shivering in a oversized scruffy, rain coat.  
A normal person would have questioned her, but Arya’s motherly instincts got the better of her.She took off the little girl wet coat and covered her with the blanket she snatched from the couch.The poor kid was frozen in place.Arya honestly hoped it was from being cold rather than because she was scarred of Arya.

“It’s alright”said Arya, trying to comfort the little one.”I’m not gonna hurt you.What’s your name?”

“Weasel”it came as a whisper.

Arya thought it was a rather odd name, but she didn’t voice her thoughts.

“Did you get lost?”asked Arya wondering if the storm earlier separated the girl from her family”Do your parents live around here?”

She shock her head.

“No parents.”  
She felt like someone hit her.Oh Gods, poor girl.Arya was about to ask something else when the little girl screamed and raised the blanket, letting uncovered just her eyes.

“Giant!”she said half scarred, half impressed.

“What in seven...”

Arya got up, elbowing Gendry in the ribs.

“Don’t swear in front of the kid!”she ordered through gritted teeth.

“Arya, where did the kid come from?Last time I checked, we didn't have any.”whispered Gendry doing his best so Weasel couldn’t hear him.

“I don’t know.”she she cleared her thorat and said louder.”Gendry, this is Weasel.”

Arya bowed a little towards her.

“Weasel, this is Gendry.He isn’t a giant though you aren’t the first one to think so.”

Weasel let the blanket fall over her shoulders while getting on her feet.She studied Gendry with big eyes.

“Bull!”she said smiling

Arya lost it.

“Yeah, I get this a lot.”answered Gendry trying to smile while ignoring Arya laughter.It was pretty hard, he always liked her laughter.

“Do you want something to eat, Weasel?”questioned Arya, stopping her laughter few seconds later.

Weasel nodded eagerly.Arya was glad she won her trust, at least.

“Kitchen is this way.”she said, taking the little girl’s hand to guide her through the furniture and the boxes that were still laying around.Gendry followed close behind, ready to ask a lot of questions about what the hell was happening, when Weasel let go of Arya and sprung forward.

“Puppy!”she said happily, while hugging Nymeria, who was far from her puppy days.

Nymeria was even more confused than Gendry and looked between the two of them like she was asking ‘Where did the human puppy came from?’But that didn’t stop Weasel to pet Nymeria, who was not against it at all.

Something snapped in Arya.

“We’re keeping her.”

 

Later that night, Weasel fell asleep in Arya’s lap, wrapped in a blanket, after a day of playing and with Nymeria curled at their feet.Gendry didn’t like to admit, but he had fun.He didn’t remember having this much fun, at last not this childlish kind of fun.He didn’t have a childhood that allowed games.

In all honesty, Weasel was a blessing, the kid was a pure ray of sunshine.

Gendry sat on the couch carefully to not disturb Weasel.He wrapped his strongs arms around Arya.She tangled her fingers with his, while Gendry gave her a short kiss.

“We are keeping her”he declared making Arya smile widely.


End file.
